Project Beautiful
by Clary-shadowhunter
Summary: This is for the no bullying organization xx-onwednsayswewearpink-xx is doing... Please Review what you think...Should I write more stories like this or keep going like I was with others...


**Just so you know guys, this is for my friend xx-onwednsdayswewearpink-xx's no bullying organization. It is completly made up and has nothing to do with any show/book/etc. It is completely made up, this was not from my life or anyone else I knows life.**

Hi I'm Rebecca. I wanna tell you story of my life. It all started my first year of high school. The first day, walking around the school hearing "Ew, a freshman," and getting pushed around. Before lunch, some senior came by and shoved me in a locker. I was lucky. Another kid saw and happened to be a freshman that cared. He let me out of my locker, and we ate lunch together. By November we were best friends. Oh yeah, did I mention... his name is Noah. But the thing is, we aren't just best friends, he's like a brother to me. And he was my only friend, so we spent all day together. I guess it helped that Noah and I had almost every class together. There were only 2 classes we didn't have together... gym and history. The thing is, Noah is pretty popular, for a freshman, he has no problem with what I'm going through. I am not popular. So those 2 classes are harsh. In gym, I'm always being pushed around and shoved into boys. There are a lot of juniors and seniors in my class so its really not fun. Today in history, the teacher assaigned us parters for the entire year. Of course with my luck, I get the most snotty and brattyiest girl in school. All class she was giving me the evil eye. When we had to work with each other for the first time, she through a fit saying she couldn't even sit next to me. I ended up working alone in the back of the room while she gossiped with her friends right in front of the teacher. And didn't even say a word to them for being off task. The bell rang... I ran straight to my locker grabbed my lunch and rushed to Noah's locker across the school. I was running so fast because since he is so popular, kids line up at his locker to hang out with him. For the past three weeks I haven't seen him 'cause he has been so busy being popular. I have been last in line every day lately. I love being friends with him, but I never see him anymore. I try to make new friends but it seems like nobody likes me. Today I got third in line, I was soooo happy. Except for the fact that it was 2 seniors in front of me. Here's the conversation:

Jake - "What are you doing here?" He pointed at me.

Eddie - "Yeah. Can't you take a hint? Noah doesn't like you!"

Me - "That's not true. He just never has time for me because of you jerks!"

Jake - "Just get it through your giant head... Repeat after me. Noah Jackson does not like Rebecca Harper!"

Me, I gave him a dirty look then Noah walked up. Eddie stood right in front of me so that Noah couldn't see me. Noah has this little routine. Everyday, Noah Jackson strolls down the entire line to see who's in line. Now that Eddie was in front of me Noah couldn't see me. So I shouted "Hey!" and I shoved him a little. His feet, didn't move. When Noah was right toward the end, Jake shoved me in a locker again. But this time... he shoved me into Noah's locker and slammed it shut. Then the worst thing possible happened. Noah went up to his locker and opened it. I fell out and Noah jumped back. He looked at me on the floor, and he said the worst thing to me. "Why were you in my locker?! Are you some kind of stalker or something? Now get out of my sight!" I started to tear up and I whimpered back to him, "Wait! Let me explain."

Noah - "You've got one minute starting now."

Me - "One minute, is that really necissary?"

Noah looked at his watch and said "The clock is ticking, I have people waiting for me..."

Me - "Okay uhh. Jake he told me you didn't care about me and Eddie blocked me so that you couldn't see me waiting at your locker. And then when I pushed Eddie out of my way,... Jake shoved me in your locker that's why I was in there."

Noah looked at Jake and Eddie and said "Is this true?"

Jake - "No!"

Eddie - "She just wants you all to herself."

Noah kept looking back and forth at them. After about 5 minutes he shook his head and said to me, "Sorry Becca, but they are my best friends, they'd never lie to me." I started to get all red faced and teared up. I ran into the nearest bathroom and started balling my eyes out. How could my best friend *correction* only friend do this to me? I finally got a grip on myself and I stood up and walked out of the bathroom to see Jake standing there.

Jake - "We told you he didn't care about you, and he never will. And now... you're outta the picture for sure. He's never gonna believe you again. He'll think you're just lieing as usual. So ha!"

I turned back around and ran into the bathroom. I cried my eyes out. At my last class of the day, I finally came out of the bathroom and got to class. I just told the teacher I was lost in the halls. It just so happened that my last class of the day was english, with Noah. He sat next to me every class. But today I walked in and there was only one empty seat. Next to Jake. I sat on the edge of my seat while he threatened me. He kept saying things like "If you ever go near Noah again, I will find you, and I will-" Then the teacher walked up and asked to see my homework. I opened my folder and it was completely empty. She looked me straight in the eye and said "I'm very disapointed in you." Then Jake handed her his homework, which just so happened to have my handwriting and my answers on it. I asked if I could go to the bathroom and didn't come back to class until we were about to be dismissed. I basically came into the room sat down, picked up my books, then walked out.

I went straight home and cut up my wrists while hateing my life. I layed in bed in pain. I jumped, I heard steps on the stairs. There was a knock on my door. I yelled "One sec!" I threw a sweatshirt on and opened the door to see Noah standing there. He apologized and pretty much told me he couldn't be my friend anymore. I froze standing with my door open to him, and before I could say a word... Noah was gone. As I heard him hit the last step on my stairs, I slammed my door shut and pulled the knife out again and made some more marks with blood. On my left arm I wrote 'Why me' and on my right I wrote 'No life loser'. From that day on I had no friends, until one day...

It was a hot, humid spring day. I thought threw my sweatshirt over to my bag and rushed out so I wouldn't miss the bus. I was at my locker when I realized my sweatshirt, wasn't in my bag. I carried a lot of books all day to hope it blocked most of the cuts. Stupid Jake had to come bookdrop me. I screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" and picked up my books and started to run. I looked back at Jake to make sure he wasn't following me, and I stumbled right into Noah and I fell ontop of him. We both hopped up and picked up our books. Then he just walked away with an annoyed look on his face. I was in history sitting alone in the back of the room and just when I thought things could not get any worse I notice my diary is missing. Noah must have taken it with his books when I bumped into him in the hall. I had his homework notebook, we must have grabbed each others books. I knew what class he was in right now so I asked if I could go give him his book back, he said to just hurry back. Now I'm in the hall and I see this kid get shoved in a locker.

I went up and opened the locker. Noah? He fell out onto the floor. I handed him his book and asked for my diary back. He kept deniying that he had it, so I just went back to class.

The next day I closed my locker and looked over to see Noah with a long smirk across his face. He was leaning against Corey my neighbors locker, and he told me something that made my jaw drop and a tear to run down my cheek. He said "I was reading the other day." I thought great for you. Then he finished, "I was reading your diary. Now hear me out, I didn't have it when you asked me, I found it on the floor of a hallway." I just yelled back at him, "Well why didn't you just come give it to me, why did you just keep it and read it?!" Noah grabbed my arm and pushed up the sleeve of my sweatshirt. I dropped my books, and rolled my sleeve back down and said that I was cold. He didn't buy it, he had already seen it and started planning his lecture to me about how wrong it is. But i know that its wrong, I'm just upset and angery. He came over my house after school everyday with me for a week to make sure I didn't do it again. But then he wasn't in school one day. All day the seniors and juniors (mainly) were pushing me around and were calling me names.

I didn't even get on the bus, I walked *correction* ran home and cut, my arms again. But this time on my left arm I wrote 'Sorry' and on the other I wrote 'Noah'. But this time, I cut a little too deep. Blood was gushing everywhere. The last thing I remember was seeing blood on my rug, then everything went black.

Now, I wake up 3 days later to see I'm in a hospitol bed. I notice only Noah in the hallway, he's pacing back and forth past the window. He does that when he's nervous. I looked at my arms and saw all the scars and bandages. I was about to scream, but then he walked in. Noah looked amazing as always.

Anyway, he walked in and said, "Hey,... I need to tell you a few things a noticed. First, I will always protect you. Second, I am always here for you. Whether it's 2am or during class, if you need me I'm right here. Finally, I wanted to let you know that I stopped talking to all of the kids that ever hurt you like; Jake, Eddie, and a lot of seniors and juniors. I even beat up a few for you."

I just grabbed his hand and smiled. Then I layed back on the bed and scooted to one side so he could sit next to me. Just me and Noah. Just the sound of our names together gave me goosebumps... Noah and Rebecca Jackson.

The End


End file.
